User talk:GW-Alc
I finally made it. Oh my gosh. What a relief. Oh Hi all! /breath --Alc 16:11, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Welcome, and gj with the instant userpage... I still need to do mine, and it's been years. Tain 16:11, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hey! RT | Talk 16:13, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Weldcome. — Warw/Wick 16:15, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh my... so many friendly people. :) --Alcedo Storysparrow 16:19, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Hello! As you may have noticed, the format is awful after the useless Wikia move, so here's a page I recommend you go to and copy relevant sections to --Gimmethegepgun 16:31, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Gah, monobook. Alright, I need to do that sometimes. Actually, against such, my browser is well equipped. But thanks Gimme. (if I may call you that ^^)--Alcedo Storysparrow 16:34, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Its gimme or gep, and gimme sounds a lot better. ^^ — Warw/Wick 16:36, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Reminds me of a song from Britney. /shrug Gahahah... forget it.--Alcedo Storysparrow 16:37, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Me = Noob. I almost added the Phoenix ele spell as a pet. Fixed xD--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 19:48, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Please place new topics at the bottom of the page if you want other people to notice them. Forget this for now, you'll notice anything that is written here. Or I will. I sure will. :)--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 12:59, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Mafia Shadowcrest is doing a good job. I wanna join so bad. That game is fun. /agree? :)--Alcedo Storysparrow 16:50, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :There are some Mafia games coming up. Jedi is hosting one, and another was coming up. You could join if you want :D --- -- (s)talkpage 17:05, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hell yeh!--Alcedo Storysparrow 17:06, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Also, theres mine. That one there is before Jedis! And more imba! =D — Warw/Wick 17:08, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Siggeh As per GW:SIGN your sig mayn't contain the Monk icon, as it does not redirect to you. You may, however, reupload it under a different name (and you gotta scale it down so it doesnt exceed 19 px height). And, your sig must contain a link in it's current form. do this by typing Alcedo Storysparrow. Thanks in advance --- -- (s)talkpage 17:31, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :oh, and I keep finding your sig behind others comments way up in the page... Somehow. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:33, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::How did that happen? I'm trying to *click* behind my post all the time and adjust sig well. Must be a bug in my browser. Sorry about that. Oh and I removed the Monk icon.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 17:36, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::You also have to include a link to your userpage. — Warw/Wick 17:36, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Read your link Vipermagi. Also added link... /frustration --//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 17:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Live sorry if this is too personal, but may I ask where you live? Lost-Blue 18:52, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Sure. I live in Hungary, Middle Europe. Why, timezone caught you thinking? :)--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 19:24, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::ahh okay sorry lol. Lost-Blue 19:28, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::For?--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 19:33, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Blue tends to apologise even if you'd make a mistake ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:34, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Meh that sounds like what I was doin' before, but I'm 18. woops--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 19:36, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::hehe. Lost-Blue 19:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::USA huh? Howdy. :P--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 19:42, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Fave Color? Blue and Green. Or a mix of the two.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 19:45, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :WHAT.... is the air-speed-velocity of an unladen swallow? --Gimmethegepgun 11:09, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :: What do you mean, a swallow? An African or a European swallow?--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 12:14, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::I-I don't know thaaaaAAAAATT!!! --Gimmethegepgun 11:12, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, Monty Python. What's everyone else's fave color?--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 14:55, 8 April 2008 (UTC) P.s.: Did I write "What do you mean, a swallow?" That's how it goes. :::::Uhhh... I put that in because I thought that was how it went, but I just checked on YouTube and I'm wrong :/ --Gimmethegepgun 22:16, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes indeed. I've seen that movie a hundred times now. Kekeke--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 10:05, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Black YEAH reopened a talk from almost 1 year ago. xD -- ' † The Falling Øne© ' 17:29, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Userboxes Are quite easy to make, it revolves around the template , I'll give you some more info soon, just need to write a small rundown RT | Talk 12:57, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Ok, so a userbox is constructed like this: ::To create a the userbox: Use the code You can put images in, just like you would on any other page RT | Talk 13:00, 7 April 2008 (UTC) How I import an image from my own PC btw? I got lost on the Wiki Tutorials so am really confuddled.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 13:04, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :For images, use upload image. For articles, you cant unless you copy+paste ( is admin only afaik) — Warw/Wick 13:34, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Wiki Coding Theres a tab on my sidebar, I cba to get the link. It links to my wikicoding guide. — Warw/Wick 13:34, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :The wiki code is so self-made, why can't we use HTML or PHP anyway?--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 14:06, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Question about Guides Mind if I start some guides about each profession? My own ones that include my experiences and link from my page (and can also link from the Guides categ). All I need is permission. Would be helpful IMO.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 10:05, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :You are more than welcome to write guides about whatever you like! Just make sure they stay in your userspace, as in User:Alcedo Storysparrow/Necromancer Guide or something like that. If they are well-written, accurate, and unbiased, then it's entirely possible that they'd be deserving of mainspace status. 10:08, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :I think such guides already exist, but I could be mistaken. Guides exist for certain playstyles, ie, Bonder, Tank, but those are in need of touching up. 10:09, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::I wanted to add personal experiences you know.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 10:10, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::I just checked, and yes, they do exist. Ranger, Monk, etc. EDIT TO ADD: Forgive me, it's 6 am and I'm not reading well. ;] As Felix said, you are more than welcome to create such guides in your userspace. I was under the impression you meant for the mainspace. :] 10:11, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::That would be fine, too. A number of users write guides and articles and lore; take a look at User:Quizzical's essays. Yes, there are already guides to various professions and roles, but who's to say they're complete? After all, this is a wiki. :D 10:12, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::AAARGH I was writing a ton of stuff and you keep editing in... Bleh. Anyways, as I was saying, for the 4th time, I wanted to make a Guide that confirms my gaming style and usual tactics. Now, if any of those would be effective, I'd add them to the mainspace Guides, and take them out of my own... or something similiar. I don't know how much room I have in my private space, but I'll try to spend quality time adding my GW experiences.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 10:19, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::You have unlimited userspace. Surprise! 10:21, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Okay I made the blanks for my Guides as well as something else. It's on my space so according to rules and regulations, it's legal and not vandalism. Not a waste of time either I hope. I await feedback for what I will be doing. ^^ Please say you like it.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 15:07, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Curses... I keep getting bugs when editing. Either my post or my sig is always on top. Sorry guys maybe my net is screwing up or something similiar but it's really not my fault! Honest! I've had worse before but sometimes my net or my PC does that. Bleh Firefox.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 10:32, 12 April 2008 (UTC) you are cool-- 07:49, 6 September 2008 (UTC) : Thanks, I'm not on much here, but people do say I'm a decent person. And not many on Wikia talk to me now either... too bad. --//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 19:08, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hi! ::I admire your userpage. "This user can make Userboxes." The idle quotes. The promise of guides. And convertng skill use to true roleplay. Awesome! ::Slight niggle: GuildWiki is a wiki which is hosted by Wikia and runs the same software as Wikipedia. ::To get people to talk to you, you usually have to talk to them first. Perservere! It's not as if you could walk in here, meet your party, and have a mysterious stranger come up to you and give you a mission - but, on second thoughts, maybe we should do that. --◄mendel► 12:22, 21 September 2008 (UTC) My Op. Ty :D always nice to hear from people :P. But who is experienced here? I just do somthing and finely it takes some shape xD. I Wroth it down here to because i don't know if you nodice it when i writh it only on my User talkpage (Haven't got many expiriance with this User talkpage talk thingy :P) Cya in game maybe -- ' † The Falling One© ' 11:28, 21 September 2008 (UTC) A spark of Life -- ' † The Falling One© ' 13:27, 2 January 2009 (UTC) : Lol you! --//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 13:29, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :: No it's Alcedo: I love you F1 *kiss*. WOW a spark of life! † F1: I usually kill but for you a spark of life -- ' † The Falling One© ' 13:34, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Mimic my sig will ya? Why'd you wanna kil a monk anyway? I know youre dark natured inside!!!1! Even though that userbox says otherwise.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 13:36, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Your kiding me right? Why kill a monk? They can't realy fight and then they run away and I can use all my Dark arts on him to make him cry MUHAHAHAHA. -- ' † The Falling One© ' 13:39, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::: Would rather QQ another day. O are you still palming me? You want a hi5 reel bad, don't you?--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 13:40, 2 January 2009 (UTC) -- ' † The Falling One© ' 13:49, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Yes you're still palming me :D--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 13:50, 2 January 2009 (UTC) : Talk to the Hand because the Face isn't listening xD -- ' † The Falling One© ' 13:52, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :: HI5! --//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 13:54, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Hmm thats a nice thing for a userbox > :P Tx Alcedo you spark of inspiration xD -- ' † The Falling One© ' 13:56, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::PS: If your Giving me a Hi5 with that white stuff in your hand I'm not doing it :O :::: I think there's already a HI5 template somewhere... Guess it would be better like this: '' SNOWBALL! CATCH! '' --//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 14:00, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::: A userbox with: Talk to the Hand because the Face isn't listening! -- ' † The Falling One© ' 14:02, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Remove lower-case evil users indication! Ty.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 14:05, 2 January 2009 (UTC) -- ' † The Falling One© ' 14:08, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Double Ty.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 14:13, 2 January 2009 (UTC) This One is better don't you think :P -- ' † The Falling One© ' 14:20, 2 January 2009 (UTC) imo :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:47, 2 January 2009 (UTC) : lol ;P -- ' † The Falling One© ' 15:23, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::I know it's old but I needed perfection (And I was realy realy REALY bored :P) -- ' † The Falling One© ' 11:06, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Face Palm Whuzzat mean? --//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 11:23, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :It's a synonym for "doh", I suppose you could call it :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:35, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :: Oh /facepalm ... --//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 11:37, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Sig Fonejacker time! W00t!!! --Alc ^^ Talk to me. 12:18, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Falling Boy!!!!!! NO FEAR! FALLING BOY IS HERE! Soo you want to Befriend The awesome Falling One, and how are you going to do that? :P Ow and whats your IRC name? xD -- ' † The Falling One© ' 17:55, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Look at my userpage. Same as my wikia name. And yes I'm trying to befriend. Good that you care about my talky. :)--Alc ^^ 18:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm did I ever see you on IRC? Your not on it right now right? -- ' † The Falling One© ' 18:05, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::Want me?--Alc ^^ 18:07, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah I want you really really badly. -- ' † The Falling One© ' 18:09, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::::GIVE ME MY COOKIE! You promised me a cookie. A a rotten one baked from skale scale and dried dryder baked by Grenth. WELL WHERE IS IT! -- ' † The Falling One© ' 18:57, 24 January 2009 (UTC) /infirm In hospital. More than likely away (duh). I got sleep problems. Falling1 if I ever come out, you can have your cookie...--Alc ^^ 22:21, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :You'll get a nice machine to use at night, just like Darth Vader has. ;-) --◄mendel► 23:13, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::No but I get medication and psychiatrist sessions. -_- --Alc ^^ 00:07, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::Way to go to ruin the mood. :-P Do you also get a room painted in friendly colors and soft music, or do you have to provide that yourself? --◄mendel► 01:46, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Well I wish you luck with it all :S Hope you get out soon. But Nazgir says he ate the cookie... So I will beat it out of him. Don't worry about that. We shall wait for your return friend, GL -- ' † The Falling One© ' 08:25, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Turns out I have a slight case of brain dmg. (ftl) I'll be using my laptop as a conduit to this talky and perhaps keep you informed. @mendel: I'm in a (simple, paved and 8-bed) room with a retarded WoW player suffering from game addiction (and withdrawal) issues and a... dunno... mute-ish kinda kid. Life is great... /sigh. I promise I'll keep this talk up, but I can't promise edits or activity :'( --Alc ^^ 10:14, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Brain damage? Ouch. Got knocked on the head a bit too much by the undead? Anyway, get better soon so you can buy falling one another cookie (and give it to him before I steal and eat it again).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:31, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::While you're there, be sure to tell that WoW kid his game sucks anyway, so he won't miss much. :D (T/ ) 11:32, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::Now I think of it, Brain Dmg would be a funny damage type for PvE. Monsters get 100 brain health standard and the less they get (more Brain Dmg they recieve), the dumber they become (0=brain dead. Standing and doing nothing). Monsters with a skillbar that actually has synergy with itself get 150 brain health instead.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:37, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::(to El Nazgir) No I didn't get knocked in the head, I couldn't sleep for 4 days now. Been awake mostly, still living on caffeine to keep me going. So yesterday the back of my head starter hurting, I felt very dizzy (I am suffering from the Dazed condition!) and couldn't see clearly (I am hexed with Blurred Vision!). Now I finally slept a good 9 hours, which isn't enough. They'll let me out as soon as the medication does its job (in about a week). Oh and the WoW kid said he's gonna go play LOTRO now. Great. Pay2play games ftl. ::(to Entropy the Magnificent and Sophisticated) I'll tell him. What I wanna see in this damn hospital are girls, but they're in the othwer wing... pff--Alc ^^ 12:00, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::4 days without sleep, ouch. I've never been awake for more than 16 hours straight, and even then I felt horrible. Really, get one of the doctors to cast Restore Condition on you, and then get KD-locked for like, 48 hours.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:16, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Dam now I wish I was a monk so I can use Purge Conditions on you. But to bad I'm a Necro. But I can hex you if you like. And about the girl problem. You can just post a Picture of me by your bed and 50 girls will be there a min later. But you need sleep so just send them all to me :P -- ' † The Falling One© ' 12:18, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Foul Feast! Hahaha, I remember that well from the...one?...time I was hospitalized. It was mad depressing, on top of all the regular hospital crap, but all you have around you for your entire stay is guys/girls... and that's just not natural. I mean, if you went to a unisex school or something, you might be used to it. But the majority of people are used to seeing a healthy mix every day. :\ :::::Caffeine sucks big ones...it's so commonplace and it seems so innocent, but I've grown to appreciate how bad it is after years of coffee/tea drinking. I try hard to stay away from the stuff in my daily fooding, so that for those few times when I *truly* need a pick-me-up, a Mountain Dew will really do its job. (I used to drink that stuff every day, and that was bad.) However, for me personally it's never been related much to my sleeping...I've gone 3+ days without sleep entirely on will alone. It certainly does get you through the difficult AM hours, though, when you are most enticed to give up and go to bed. I'm also quite familiar with loss of vision due to sleep deprivation, and in fact have been typing with one eye for a few hours now. ;) :::::WoW, LotRO, etc. have some great stuff in them, but hey - I'm poor, and the only reason I ever chose Guild Wars in the first place was lack of monthly fee. So I'm pretty permanently biased against such things. :) (It's one of the only things about Guild Wars over which people all but universally agree/like. It's a cornerstone of the Guild Wars community!) (T/ ) 12:19, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::You know, I hate hospitals, because they have "Aura of Death" in there. I can feel all the pain and suffering in this place, it makes me wanna break out and have a stroll. Really, being in a hospital is worse than being sich. Also I've had many unsuccessful affairs and attempts for relationships, and since I'm an extremely sensitive carebear (yah Auron shank me) I tend to fall to pifces if it fails. And I failed two times in the past four days, when I kept praying for things to work out. :::::::On a sidenote, caffeine is bad, sleep is vital. End of discussion.--Alc ^^ 12:25, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::So how are things? Feeling Better? -- ' † The Falling One© ' 19:13, 30 January 2009 (UTC) MMh... I'm back from hospital but it wasn't easy. I still might not be around. But at least I'm not (physically) sick anymore. Life blows... :C --Alc ^^ 06:32, 9 February 2009 (UTC) : Well Cheers on getting out and gl with the rest friend ow and dude: ADN1YU7QjbM=1|Made by: **The Falling One** -- ' † The Falling Øne© ' 16:27, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Meh am playing WoW now lol--Alc ^^ 12:54, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Bah, tried the WoW demo, but it was boring. But anyway, glad you're better. And if you're tired of playing wow, you can always come back to us!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:06, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::NOOOOOO I lost my Cookie to WoW!!! NOOOOO! Ow and Alc to. NOOOOO!! -- ' † The Falling Øne© ' 16:18, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Am I useful here? Don't think so.--Alc ^^ 18:35, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Then start editing xD -- ' † The Falling Øne©' talk 19:57, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Do you want to be? --◄mendel► 00:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::: well, you are valuable. Cress Arvein 00:45, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::That's not what he wants to know. --◄mendel► 00:47, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I believe that if you have done any edits that helped the wiki, which I am sure of that you have, then you are usefull.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::70% talkpage edits. *rolls eyes* @Cress I know YAV but isn't that policy prone to be modified? I heard someone QQ the other day that GW:YAV is obsolete. On another note, I'm looking for holes in all kinds of posts I can think of, can't find any, really. You guys alrdy did everything before me.--Alc ^^ 09:48, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ow I know something you can do. Try figure out if this one still exists ingame: Captain West can't seem to find her ±P -- ' † F1'© 09:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Thx.--Alc ^^ 09:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::The bottom half of the GuildWiki:Community Portal links to stuff you can do. There's a Category:Helping out. Several people have "to-do" lists which list stuff that of course anyone can do. I've been planning to roll out a system that makes corners of the wiki that could use help more visible and accessible, but of course that's on my "to-do" list — ah, the irony! :-P :::::::Don't shy away from a project you'd like to do because you think it's too difficult. If you have the energy to do it, you can usually prod people to help you out (me, for example). You also don't have to finish the project, just pushing something further along for someone else to complete is ok, too. --◄mendel► 11:18, 21 February 2009 (UTC) irc So I hear you were looking for me on irc. I could've possibly been there if I'd known, but I promised Sunday and Monday (and you set the date for Sunday), so I wasn't. --◄mendel► 20:09, 21 February 2009 (UTC) : Yes I know. Sorry I had the stupid idea that it was supposed to be today.--Alc ^^ 20:19, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Befriend @El_Nazgir: You are a real peach, you know that? I knew you'd appeal. :D Also, can anyone tell me how to archive this talky? It says it's too big to handle (wootwoot).--Alcedo talk- 17:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Hehe. But no, I don't have a clue how to archive, your talk is more popular than mine it seems : / -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:55, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :: OW OW!!! That I know xD But You can just find it here Archiving help :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:58, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, your talk is more popular than mine too :-( I'm lonely!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:24, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Hey youve been around for longer than me. And ppl know you more. Plus you contributed more. So shush :D--Alcedo talk- 21:04, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::: I feel like a wall here. No one says hi :( NOOOOEEES!! -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 07:51, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Alc and Nazgir look what I have made :P Come and play xD -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 08:30, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::hai2u Falling One. BTW I'm still trying to get on GW so I can get you that...fabled... cookie. ^^ If you would feel like a wall btw, youre supposed to have ears only, not fingers :P--Alcedo talk- 12:01, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::: I'm a mutated Wall so watch out! :P Ow and what must I do for Cookie? :D -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 13:25, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Everybody run! It's the Evil Mutated Wall with Fingers!!! (btw, hi!)-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:25, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::And leggs! And between them a very VERY big pole.......in my hands witch I trow at you!!!!! -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:17, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::O sht? --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::OMFG LOL! Throw Boner FTW xD (btw Is the archive problem fixed?) -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:31, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::(no, as you can see. cba)--Alcedo talk- 17:49, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Reset It's quited simple. just Create a new Archive talk page (for you User talk:GW-Alc/Archive 1) Then move all the stuff here to that talk page. Add a note or the template so people know it's an Archive. And than you can add an to this page (or create your own) and your done :P You can find it all here When you use the you need to edit the page again to insert your archive information. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:57, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :It's better to use the Move tab at the top of the screen to archive, actually. Copyright etc. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:08, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Mooo Skills: 'Scroch' Burning Arrow Apply Poison Screaming Shot Savage Shot Distracting Shot Natural Stride Troll Unguent Resurrection Signet May want to change this to Scorch =) -->Suicidal Tendencie 13:05, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Or perhaps to "Crotch"!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:42, 8 March 2009 (UTC) where are you? Man, get back here. I haven't seen you on IRC, Gwiki or GW for ages. Get back here!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:27, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Real LifeTM.--Alcedo talk- 14:37, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::Meh, that's a monthly-pay thing, I prefer GW :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:58, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::What, you gotta pay for RL TM? I only get paid :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:39, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Taxes, sir. 22:48, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::::More like death is taking its toll on me. Not funny...--Alcedo talk- 08:41, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Back Last online 1 month ago. Hi.--Alcedo talk- 15:07, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Heya, welcome back :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC)